


What is Sleep?

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Jonah said again. “It’s my turn to hold our collective brain cell, isn’t it?”“Well, what if we team up with Brayden from the team?” T.J. said. “He’s a senior and I”m sure he’d take the fall for us.”“Metcalf will still be more focused on the fact that we were there, Tocious Jagocious,” he groaned.“The name you have for me is much better than my own,” he laughed, throwing popcorn at his face.Meanwhile, Amber pinched the bridge of her nose while listening to her group of idiots bicker about doing something stupid at school. They were all in the living room talking to each other about their dumbass ideas and discussing what could possibly be ways that they could get expelled or arrested while she was putting leftovers from The Spoon into her fridge. It was the third night in a row Jonah was sleeping over and Amber could feel her brain cells disappearing.





	What is Sleep?

“Okay, dude, I’m just saying, what’s the worst thing that could happen if we set up a poker table inside an elevator?” Marty said. “People can join in, we’ll play in m&m’s so no currency will be changing hands so that’s not gambling…”

“Explain how the table gets there,” Jonah said, pressing against his temples. “And which elevator?”

“We could make it the elevator outside the art rooms,” T.J. added in. “Those will have the funnier reactions! It’s a great senior prank!”

“We’re sophomores T.J.,” Jonah said again. “It’s my turn to hold our collective brain cell, isn’t it?”

“Well, what if we team up with Brayden from the team?” T.J. said. “He’s a senior and I”m sure he’d take the fall for us.”

“Metcalf will still be more focused on the fact that we were there, Tocious Jagocious,” he groaned. 

“The name you have for me is much better than my own,” he laughed, throwing popcorn at his face. 

Meanwhile, Amber pinched the bridge of her nose while listening to her group of idiots bicker about doing something stupid at school. They were all in the living room talking to each other about their dumbass ideas and discussing what could possibly be ways that they could get expelled or arrested while she was putting leftovers from The Spoon into her fridge. It was the third night in a row Jonah was sleeping over and Amber could feel her brain cells disappearing. 

“Okay, okay, but hear me out, we start off with poker, right?” Marty said. “And then we change games randomly as people are playing without telling them. So one person will be like ‘hit me,’ and then I’ll ask you for threes and you’ll tell me to go fish!” 

The two other guys started cackling. “That is absolutely brilliant! I love it!”

Amber sighed. She needed to save her remaining brain cells, so she took out her phone and started texting her friends. She wears going to raise the IQ of the house.

* * *

“I can’t believe your mom was okay with us sleeping over,” Andi said, coming in and kissing Amber sweetly while Buffy and Cyrus rolled their eyes. “Especially since we’re dating.”

“Well, my mom is a lot more chill about couple sleepovers...and she trusts those two to babysit and chaperone us,” she laughed gesturing at Cyrus and Buffy. 

“I call chaperone,” Cyrus said laughing. 

“Why did you call us last minute anyways?” Buffy asked, coming in and setting up. 

“Because I need some intelligence in this house,” Amber said. “We’ve had an extra dumbass in this house than usual.”

“Oof, the Chaos Twins alone are a feat,” Cyrus laughed. “I know, I sometimes stand in for Jonah...and I end up losing. They’ll take away years from my life.”

“Well, one good thing can come from this,” Buffy said. “More people to split a pizza with. Cy,” She turned with a mischievous smile. “Why don’t you ask the boys what they want on their pizza.”

“You know, you don’t have to play matchmaker with my own boyfriend,” Cyrus said. “Though...maybe after dinner we could make two sleepovers one giant sleepover?”

“Of course I knew this was gonna happen,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re gonna log into your Netflix for the movie then.”

“Why me?”

“Because we only have Hulu…”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and left Amber’s bedroom to go knock on T.J.’s door. 

He heard some of Jonah’s cackling and then the door opened and T.J.’s dorky smile instantly melted into loving eyes. “Hey babe, what are you doing here?” 

The other boys booed and threw a pillow, which T.J. blocked. “Amber invited us to a sleepover here, something about making the house smarter…” 

“BOOOO AMBER!” Marty shouted louder and T.J. rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways,” Cyrus laughed. “We’re thinking of ordering pizzas together to cut down costs. You in?”

“Sharing a pizza, pinnacle of romance,” T.J. flirted and Jonah threw a pillow at him again. “Just because you’re Aro doesn’t mean the rest of us are Diskhead!”

“I agree to the pizza, minus the romantic intentions!” Jonah shouted. 

“Wait!” Marty got up and went to the door. “When you said that Amber invited, and the word you used was, “us”...?”

“She’s in Amber’s room,” Cyrus laughed and Marty slid past him and went into the other room. 

“Meanwhile I have the awkward position of having both of my ex-girlfriends now dating each other and having a sleepover while I’m having a sleepover,” Jonah sighed. “Thankfully no bad blood there.”

“You’re too nice of a guy to have any bad blood Jonah,” Cyrus laughed. 

“Well, time to be a seventh wheel,” he said. “I’ll order the pizza for everyone.”

“You’re only the romantic seventh wheel,” T.J. said. “Amber is the squad seventh wheel.” 

“Yeah yeah,” he said. “Call me when you get it all out of your system.”

* * *

They had their pizza and ended up deciding to play Mario Kart. Since they didn’t have seven controllers, they decided to couple up and take turns as teams. Now Jonah wasn’t complaining about being single since he got to play everyone all the time. 

“You know, Mario Kart is named after Mario,” he said. “And so he should play the entire time by one solitary person…” he said. 

“You can be Mario,” Buffy rolled her eyes and smirked. “Besides, Waluigi is where it’s at.”

“Clearly you mean Yoshi,” T.J. said, selecting him and customizing the car. 

“You’re both wrong. It’s Princess Peach,” Andi said. “Because she looks like Amber, and nobody crosses Amber.” 

“You crossed Amber,” Buffy said. “And got together with guitarboy.”

“Guitarboy is right here,” he said. “And I’m the only person who can be a tiebreaker of who’s the better kisser…” 

“Jonah I swear to god if you value your life and the life of everyone around you, that information never leaves your head,” Cyrus said. Andi and Amber narrowed their eyes at each other, trying to see if they could figure out the answer.

“If you ever forget how much power I wield,” he said laughing. 

“You could also just say Shazam,” Marty snorted. 

“Come on! We’re not that alike!” Jonah protested. 

“Dude, you and the actor for Billy Batson could be fucking twins,” T.J. said. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought it was actually you!” 

“Yeah, I’m actually a famous actor playing the part of a superhero, sure,” he snorted, finishing customizing his car. 

“Say it,” Marty said getting in close on one of his sides. 

“What?”

“Say it,” T.J. said on the other side. “Turn into Zachary Levi.”

“Dudes…”

“Say it.”

“Say it dude.” 

“Say it!”

“The better kisser’s name starts with A!” He shouted and laughed as everyone threw pillows on him and then Marty and Jonah jumped on him, screaming battle cries at the top of their lungs. 

* * *

After a while, they switched up from Mario Kart to Just Dance, but they were going for lowest score wins. T.J. cheered because his amazing boyfriend was gonna win it for them. 

“Yeah! Cyrus!” T.J. bopped his head along to Cyrus’s purposefully bad dance moves, laughing as he saw his boyfriend have the time of his life, going against Amber, who was struggling to dance badly. 

“Come on!” Andi protested laughing. “This is no fair! Amber can actually dance!”

“And yet she’s losing our game!” Cyrus teased, doing an awful perversion of a booty pop, making everyone else just double over cackling. 

“I think that means we win!” T.J. said, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Jonah threw popcorn at them. “Alright dude, the next thing you throw at me, I’m shoving down your pants.” 

Jonah stared him down and tossed a single popcorn piece at his face. T.J. let go of Cyrus and grabbed his bowl of popcorn, extra salty and buttery and lunged at Jonah, who was scrambling away. 

* * *

“Explain again why we’re banned from playing truth or dare?” Marty asked, slumping over the back of the couch. 

“Because last time you guys did, I found T.J. in his underwear, locked outside of the house, in the middle of the snow,” Amber said. “You guys have no common sense and T.J. was sick for a week.”

“Worth it,” T.J. smiled proudly, his arm around Cyrus. 

“Why?!” Cyrus asked, horrified.

“Because now they know that I am all powerful.”

“No, we know you’re stupid enough to do any dare,” Jonah said. “You once put a single slice of Kraft cheddar cheese on the roof of the 800s building at school just because Marty thought the image was funny.”

“I don’t back down from dares.”

“There was no dare!”

“It was implied,” Marty said. “And I love that it’s probably still there.”

“Wait...Teej, please tell me you didn’t scale a building,” Cyrus asked. T.J. stayed quiet. “T.J.?”

“You told me not to tell you…”

“Oh my fucking...I’m done with you!” He said getting up but T.J. pulled him down and held him down by putting his arms around him. “Okay...I’m stuck in Kippen Prison.”

“There are worse things in life,” Andi teased. 

“Alright, what are we allowed to play?” Marty asked. 

“Not much,” Amber admitted. 

“Spin the bottle?” Jonah joked. 

“You’re just trying to figure out if you’re bisexual, aren’t you?” Buffy raised her eyebrow. 

“I can’t be white, cis, AND heterosexual,” Jonah said with a laugh. “That’s too much privilege. Not to mention I’m also a man!”

“You’re Aromantic,” Cyrus said. “You’re already queer.”

“Come on dude,” Jonah mock pouted. “You wouldn’t help a bro out with a kiss?” 

“Good fucking lord, where was this Jonah Beck in the seventh grade,” he laughed. 

“Alternating between us,” Amber said, pointing at her and her girlfriend. “And we were too busy hating each other.”

“Thank god middle school is over,” Jonah laughed. “So…”

“No,” Cyrus and T.J. said together.

“Don’t even think about asking him,” Buffy said, and Marty shrugged. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m the only person on this planet that is attracted to men and never liked you romantically,” Buffy said. “I do not need you opening dormant feelings in this one,” she joked. 

“I would never,” Jonah gasped, pretending to hold his hand over his heart in horror. 

“Well spin the bottle is out,” Amber said. “Though it was never ‘in’ to begin with and we are all well aware that Mr. Beck brought that up to see everyone’s reactions.” Jonah shrugged with a smile.

“How about Jackbox games?” Marty asked. “We all have phones to play on, and Quiplash is always great for a laugh.”

“I’ve never played that,” Cyrus said. 

“Imagine Cards against Humanity,” T.J. said. “But you write all of the white cards, and everyone votes democratically on which was the best answer.”

“Oh, then I’m in,” he said. 

* * *

“The seventh circle of hell has a special place reserved for *blank,*” Cyrus read. “Cece‘s sugar stash or…” he snickered a little. “Amber’s heterosexuality.”

Everyone laughed and simultaneously voted for that, and it was revealed that Jonah wrote that answer and he stood up to bow while everyone laughed and cheered.

“Alright, next one,” Jonah started reading. “It’s a bird, it’s a plane, no it’s…fuck you guys.” Both the answers were Shazam.

“Say the word Jonah!” T.J. shouted. 

“Nope.”

“Come on!” Marty said. “I’m starting to think you’re actually Shazam because nobody would protest this much if they’re not a superhero.”

“Sure…”

“Turn into Zachary Levi!”

“I’m flattered you think a bigger and older me looks like Zachary Levi,” Jonah laughed. “But I swore never to say those words from the instant you started calling me by his name.”

“What name?”

“Nice try.”

Both boys groaned, and everyone voted, picking the first one. Of course Marty and T.J. were the ones who wrote those answers. 

“New question,” Jonah said, taking over to read the next one. “Police are warning folks of the next new drug on the streets…Walker Sneakers or Baby Taters…Alright?”

“They’re not all good questions,” Cyrus blushed and T.J. smiled as he voted on his phone. 

“Baby taters…” Jonah read out the winner. “To be fair those are pretty damn addictive.”

“Think you could ever make some Amber?” Andi asked. “You know the recipe…”

“In theory I do,” she admitted. “In practice, I have burned rice in the past. I don’t think for everyones’ health and safety I should be allowed to cook at all.”

“Ooh...we should make pancakes tomorrow!” Marty said. “Make a huge ass pancake breakfast!”

“Marty you’re cleaning the mess alone then,” Buffy said. “I’m not bailing you out this time.”

* * *

Everyone was rolling out sleeping bags and Amber was grabbing all the extra blankets and pillows in the house for them to make a big old sleep next in the middle of the living room while Cyrus set up the T.V. to log in to his Netflix account. Jonah rolled out his single sleeping back in the middle of the room and got in, getting comfortable. 

“Dude, how come you’re taking up all this?” Marty asked, working with Buffy to zip up some sleeping bags together. 

“I’m the only one who’s gonna sleep uncuddled, might as well get comfortable,” he said, grabbing a handful of pillows. T.J. and Marty gasped dramatically and then they climbed on top of him, before curling up around him. 

“There, now you’re cuddled,” T.J. said. 

Amber was dying of laughter while Andi took pictures on her phone. Jonah somewhat resembled an annoyed cat being held up in the air Circle-of-Life style, with his arms crossed and a funny frown. T.J. and Marty used that face to plant a kiss on each of his cheeks. “See, now you got your kiss,” T.J. said with a shit eating grin. 

“You both suck,” Jonah said, stifling a laugh and a smile. 

“No, that’s just T.J.,” Marty laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, and T.J. reached behind him to grab a pillow and mercilessly beat the shit out of Marty with it, the hits muffling Marty’s cackling. Cyrus meanwhile was redder than a tomato and trying to hide his face, but his ears betraying his blush. 

Poor Jonah was struggling to get out from being pinned under the one sided pillow fight, and it wasn’t until Buffy wrestled the pillow out of T.J.’s hands that he was able to get out of the thick of the fight.

“There, now you can cuddle your own romantic partners,” he said.

“But you shouldn’t be uncuddled,” Marty pouted dramatically. 

“Marty, are you suggesting some sort of chaotic sleep pile?” Cyrus asked. 

“Actually,” Andi said. “That kinda sounds fun…” T.J. smiled and pulled the sleeping back out from under Jonah and started unzipping it, so it became a team effort of him, Marty, and Andi zipping all of the sleeping bags together, adjusting the pillows and other blankets to make a proper place for all seven of them to sleep. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Marty dramatically announced. “I present to you, SLEEPAZILLA!” 

“You’re so dumb,” Buffy laughed. “I love you.”

* * *

They all ended up watching ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before,’ the couples cuddling with each other and Jonah ended up with his head in Marty’s lap and his legs sprawled on T.J. and slightly on Cyrus, and he was the first one asleep, so Buffy was leaning over and doodling on his face with Andi. Marty was just filming them drawing. 

“So...did you expect this to happen?” Cyrus asked. 

“The giant group sleepover? No. Cuddly Jonah? Yeah...you would not believe how touch starved his is,” T.J. said back. 

“More than you used to me?”

“This boy makes me think that I was cuddled nightly to sleep in comparison,” T.J. said. Cyrus laughed, and gave Jonah’s leg, the one currently across his stomach, a comforting pat. “Seriously, he ends up like this every sleepover.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Yeah…” he laughed. “I’d rather cuddle you though.” 

Cyrus smiled and curled into him. 

Buffy finished drawing and fell into Marty’s arms, and then frowned. “You’re wearing your binder.”

“Buff…”

“Go change.” 

“But Jonah-“

“Can rest on me. Go change.”

“Slayer, seriously?”

“Oh no,” T.J. said. “We agree with her. Go change.”

Everyone but the sleeping Jonah quietly chimed in until Marty rolled his eyes, sliding out from under Jonah and going to the bathroom. Buffy lets Jonah’s head fall in her lap and she gave his hair a little stroke, like a puppy. 

Marty came back and gave a little twirl like he was on a runway. “There, sports bra. Happy?”

“Looks beautiful babe,” she laughed a little. He got back down and kissed her before they cuddled again, Jonah’s head returning to his lap. They found out a while ago that when Jonah fell asleep, he slept like the dead, even sleeping through an earthquake once. 

Amber and Andi were next to Cyrus, holding hands as they drifted off to sleep, but afraid to fall asleep and face the wrath of Buffy’s sharpie. 

“You think we’ll always be like this?” Andi asked. 

“Andi, you’re at a different school and Amber is a grade ahead of us. Yeah, I think we’re all good,” Cyrus said, taking her other hand. 

“Plus, you don’t go through the absolute chaos we do without sticking together forever,” Buffy said with a smile. “Love you guys. Even the idiots.”

“The idiots love you all back,” Marty said with a soft laugh. 


End file.
